This description relates to operation of security and surveillance systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Security systems often include an intrusion detection panel that is electrically or wirelessly connected to a variety of sensors. Those sensors types typically include motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors (used to determine whether a door or window has been opened).